Plot bunny vault: collectors edition
by Zip0
Summary: One-shot's and plot bunnies. Enter at own risk.
1. Purged by flames one shot

--Disclaimer dont own naruto and all that.

Quick one shot, set in the close future and Naruto has become the hokage but something happens.

* * *

So warm, so very warm.

It felt like he was going to boil over, he could feel his sheets clinging to his body as he trashed around in his bed and all he could ask himself was why? Why was this happening?

It had been building itself up, it had started as a annoying itch, to a ache in his body, his friends had told him to get checked out by a doctor but not even Tsunade could find anything wrong with his body.

So they speculated that it was something with the Kyuubi, but the seal was working perfectly just as it had always done, so they wondered if it was something with his chakra pathways.

The hyuuga that had tried to check his pathways had her retinas burned out, it was like watching into the sun, waves of chakra was rolling off him unconsciously as he had so much off it that he had trouble with keeping it inside his own body.

They all wrote it off as a side effect off being the Kyuubi's prison, and he found out that after using large amount off chakra he felt better, so he kept using as much chakra as possible.

Having shadow clones working 24/7 using as much chakra as they could, he had razed training grounds for fun, then built it back up again better than before, he had almost no need for sleep and he used the nights to read about tactics and politics, after all how could the Rokudaime Hokage not be able to lead his village through the dangerous and cut throat arena of politics.

But soon even making clones didn't work, after all if he made to many clones and had them do actual training the information overload would most likely fry his brain.

So the aches came back with vengeance, soon it felt like he had been running constantly, his muscles started to burn like after a full out sprint, his breath become labored and finally he panicked and created as many clones as he could to get away from the constant pain, after being released from the strain he suddenly realized what he had done and tried to cancel the clones before they had amassed to much information.

It failed. Big time.

He got knocked out and that brings us back to where his body is feeling like it is on fire when he woke up.

The temperature spiked, he let out a ungodly howl of pain, this was worse than anything he had experienced and that was saying something.

He was boiling, and it seemed he was close to boiling over.

Another scream.

His door was blown open, his friends came running inside, they all looked like they had run a marathon.

"_did you hear that scream? I could hear it from the other side off the village" _someone was talking, he could hear it, but it was like he was submerged in water.

"_I know! I know! can't you do something"_ Sounded like someone was having a panic attack, he gave a small chuckle, he would get better! There was no need to fuss, he always got better, the kyuubi saw to that.

"_Calm down child, I'm doing what I can, phew, is it just me or is it extremely warm in here?" _Warm? It wasn't just warm, it was HOT, how could she use a small word like warm. No not even HOT gave this justice, it was suffocating, it was.....what was it? It was starting to get harder to think, his mind got fuzzy, he could hear his breathing becoming even more labored.

He welcomed the Darkness, it felt cold, chilly, it was the opposite off being awake, it felt so much better.

"**So child, have you had a nice day? Its very cold today don't you think?" ** Bastard fox, that smile, it promised a life time of suffering and pain.

"Shut it you overgrown flee bag" ah! Take that you stupid fox "and fix the damn problem, or is it to hard for the **great**" being sarcastic and mocking him was always fun, especially since he couldn't do anything "Kyuubi no yoko hmm?" I gave him a large grin, soon he would fix the problem and everything could go back to normal, back to that damn paperwork and all.

Wait? He's laughing? Why?

"**Hahaha.... Why do you even think I want to fix what's happening to you? This is what I've been waiting for all these years, why I've never bothered to escape on the multiple occasions you gave me with your rash actions and stupidity. Why, what greater irony is it for my escape to be done by the same man that traded his soul to the Shinigami and your own father?**" It was laughing again, that chilling laugh that made me want to shrink back and hide behind my dad again, like I had done when the 4'th stopped me from releasing the seal years ago.

But...he was bluffing right?

"Oi fox, stuff it, we all know you will spend the rest of eternity here and follow me when I die!" HA! Take that!

It stopped its full out laugh and started to snicker. I don't know which scared me the most.

"**Really now? Pretentious human! " ** Its rancid breath washed over me, I could smell death, destruction and my own doom. It raised it voice and I felt its killing intent on me, I felt so small, so insignificant. **"DO YOU BELIEVE YOURSELF TO BE A GOD? I am the Kyuubi, I have been wandering this land for longer than your pathetic race has been able to light a fire, I am destruction incarnated, I am part of the balance! To remove me completely from this world would be the same as ripping away one of its key components, there would be a void in the planet that would suck everything into it to fill itself which would lead to the destruction of the planet." ** My jaw was on the floor, he must be lying or bluffing right? Why else had I gone through this pain for the village to remove the kyuubi?

"Y-You're lying! The shinigami locked you away here and my dad made the seal so that I transform your yuki into chakra! You will disappear!" Yes! Thats how it was, thats how everyone had told me it would go.

But then the fox had to open its mouth to prove me wrong.

"**and tell me mortal...What is the maximum amount of chakra your body can handle?" **

maximum amount? Is there such a thing...I mean...I've never thought about it.

"**My chakra is endless brat, your capacity is not, do you know what happens when a human body gets so much chakra that it goes over the maximum capacity of your body?"**

"no" I managed to squeak out.

"**It goes boom" **its grin grew even more feral... oh shit.

"**And when you throw into some demon chakra into the mix, you get KABOOM!" **Its malicious laugh made me shudder. I got to stop this! I got to do something, but what?!

And of course the big fox had to ruin it.

"**Its already to late monkey boy, I will be generous, you can say goodbye to your friends before I finish my duty with konoha, this will show the other nations that trying to keep the forces of nature chained will only bring your doom and as my vessel will be gone so will the deal you're father sacrificed himself for and I will be released on the world yet again, gods can be so cruel, have fun in the afterlife." **

**-**

I could feel the warmth again, I was boiling.

I could see the faces of my worried friends and I could only manage to utter one last whisper before I went critical.

"run"

* * *

Just a plot that has been nagging me lately, I mean if he gets chakra from the nine tails shouldn't there be some sort of maximum? Him managing to absorb the entire essence of the kyuubi is to me ridiculous even tho there are some stories that are still enjoyable with him becoming the nine tails. well cheerio.


	2. Konan's madness

Plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone, might write a follow up later.

* * *

**In ****Akatsuki's headquarter super secret meeting room (Top floor, third window from the right, in Akatsuki HQ skyscraper in Ame)– **

Two of the most dangerous shinobi in the world was currently discussing their world domination plans.

"So after we gain the kyuubi we'll add it to the statue and release our weapon of mass destruction upon the unsuspecting fools!" Said a man with a swirling orange mask with only one eye hole as he tossed a picture of a blond child on the table.

This man was none other than the legendary and feared Uchiha Madara, the real leader of the criminal organization (well, as criminal as a organization that resides in a world where there are independent mercenary villages that trains children to kill in public.) Known as Akatsuki, the red dawn that would remodel the world!

The other man was a powerful shinobi with the legendary eyes Rinnegan, the fabled eyes of the founder of the shinobi arts, his name was Pein and was the figurehead leader of Akatsuki.

"And after we have purged the world we will reshape it into a utopia!" Pein finished with a roll of his eyes "I know, I know, you keep repeating this every time we meet." Pausing slightly to give Madara a glare "Can't you come up with something new? It lost most of its impact after you gave me this speech for the umpteen time!"

Madara crossed his arms and Pein could 'feel' the pout that had just formed behind the mask.

"Do you know how hard it is to come up with speeches that give that special oomph!?!? No you don't! So I'd kindly ask you to stop pointing it out and make one yourself, if my grandiose and masterfully created oral presentation isn't up to your bloody standards!" Madara finished sulkingly

Rolling his eyes again Pein looked down on the pictures of the Kyuubi jailor taken by one of their many spies. 'According to the reports he's five years old and already he's being subjected to the silent treatment from the citizens, one care taker and an anbu squad as protection. He won't be too hard to relocate to one off our outposts for extraction.' Grimacing slightly he studied the picture of a smiling Naruto. 'Uhoh. Better not let Konan see these.' He thought before throwing the picture back on the table.

Unfortunately for him fate was not on his side this day.

His enhanced hearing picked up the first telltale signs of someone walking down the hall. 'Light steps, slightly heavier pressure on the right foot and a small skip every fifth step' his eyes widened as he identified the person walking towards them.

"Quick hide the pictures!" he hissed out towards Madara who only gave him a confused look in return.

The door burst open a second later and a blue haired woman entered the room, only to see the meeting room table flying through the window, plummeting to its doom. (It would later be discovered that the table hit an escaping spy from Kumo which would further cement the notion of Pein's godhood by his followers.)

"Why did the table fly through the window Pein?" The frosty voice of the only female member in Akatsuki, who also happened to be their interior decorator, froze Pein in his tracks.

Gulping slightly Pein looked over at Madara who only gave him a look that told him 'you're on your own buddy'

"Well you see Konan-chan, we where having a small argument and you know how I sometime loose my temper, hah" giving a nervous laugh while his eyes darted from the window to the place the table had once occupied, his eyes widened a fraction when he saw one small picture lying behind Konan's feet.

Konan narrowed her eyes as she caught the blatant lie from her childhood friend, he might have been one of the most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations but he couldn't lie to save his own life.

"Do you know how much that table cost us?" her eyes burned with fiery vengeance "It was imported from River country where it had served as the conference table to three damiyo's after being gifted to them by the Shodai Hokage" she whispered out through clenched teeth, the temperature of the room seemingly dropping by twenty degree's "It was the only one of its kind and YOU" she exclaimed angrily while pointing at Madara "was the one who wanted that table, so that you could laugh about how that was all Hashirama was good for, when we had conquered the world"

Madara wisely kept his mouth shut and glared angrily at Pein who was trying to discreetly scoot over and remove the picture on the floor.

Noticing Pein's bad attempts of subterfuge she quickly saw the picture lying on the floor.

Pein could only curse silently as she picked it up. 'Damn it all to hell'

"Who's this?" Konan asked in a suddenly enthusiastic voice, while seemingly enraptured by the smiling blond.

Madara answered before Pein had the opportunity to respond. "The kyuubi brat, we were discussing our plan on how to get him out of Konoha and extracting the Biju, when your good friend over there suddenly flipped out and kicked the table out the window." He added with another glare towards Pein.

Looking horrified Konan clutched the picture to her chest, as seemingly trying to cradle a small child.

"B-But the extraction is fatal!" she squeaked out

Madara gave her a quizzical look "Yes and? It's not like you've had any moral problems with killing before." Pein winced when he heard the casual reply.

An oppressive aura burst out of Konan as she narrowed her eyes and glared at Madara.

"We-Will-Not-Kill-Cute-Cuddly-Huggable-Precious looking-Children" she growled out through grinding teeth.

She looked back on the picture off Naruto let out a squeal and the aura disappeared as quickly as it came and the two other occupants had to wonder if it had even been there in the first place. Turning around she seemingly skipped out of the room while muttering under her breath.

"I told you to hide those damn pictures, why didn't you react faster!" A visibly distressed Pein exclaimed the second Konan was out of hearing distance.

Madara clenched his teeth "Well how the hell was I supposed to know that she would freak out like that because of a picture? Explain yourself!" he snapped back

Sighing slightly Pein massaged his temples to ward off the incoming headache "Konan…Well, she…..You know how all strong ninja's sometimes got their own little quirks? Like you and world domination, me and my slightly enlarged ego" Madara let out an undignified snort, which Pein returned with a glare "Hidan's religion, Kakuzu's obsession with money and so on."

Madara grimaced as he thought about the freak show that was Akatsuki, yes they where all strong but why did they all have to be crazy? Well, he might have a few screws loose himself, but he wasn't crazy! Or was he? This would require more consideration later, it would explain why he was so adamant about world domination though.

"Konan's quirk is that she is very easily fascinated by anything cute and well, she got a scale and everything." Pein finished as he wondered if he could get some medicine from Zetsu to help with his migraine.

"Scale? Do I even want to ask?"

Pein shifted awkwardly "Well, it's a very nice scale, she got a presentation and everything."

Madara groaned

"With pictures" Pein added slowly, as wondering if that actually helped.

"I get it!" Madara growled out "and where exactly does that little brat place on her scale?"

"I'd say about a perfect ten out of ten" offered Pein "I'll call for a meeting with the rest of the organization without informing Konan and we'll just not tell her about the plan." He gave Madara his most winning smile, which considering Pein's non existing people skill, was not very good. "Trust me, I'll work it out"

"You got to be shitting me" Was Madara's last words as he used his super secret space/time/warpdrive/wormhole jutsu.


	3. Narutowarcraft xover 1

Spotify ftw.  
Was just listening to music while trying to write the newest Fishy Fate chap(yes,yes, it will be up soonish) when I heard In Flames "Dawn of a New day" and it struck a cord in me (Remembered something about Akatsuki meaning something along Dawn or Dawnbreak) And of course an plot bunny reared its ugly face and I just had to write something, it evolved into this and I have to wonder how the hell the song managed to inspire me to write this.

The premise here is that Naruto gets caught by Akatsuki and well, not everything is as it seems.  
Very AU - Crossover with Warcraft series.

Disclaimer: Don't own shit, neither In Flames lyrics, Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

_The thoughts from yesterday forgotten  
I like the way this new skin feels  
Bring me splinters of tomorrow  
Collect the parts where I win_

_Against the grain, Against the Odds  
I'll rise and I won't trip again  
The dawn of a new day  
Never looked as good as this._

_Concrete breath and dust filled tears  
A one way ride to inner peace  
I never thought I'd join the others  
Those who used the dice to solve_

_Against the grain, against the odds  
I'll rise and I won't trip again  
Dawn of a new day  
Never looked as good as this_

…

_Dawn of a New Day – In Flames_

_

* * *

_

He could feel his host dying, his own essence being extracted forcefully through the seal and by the gods it hurt. After all having your own essence ripped apart and reassembled is never painless, but even through the pain the Kyuubi had finally reached a clear state of mind, the corruption that had been plaguing him since that fateful day was temporarily gone and he could remember his duty, his meaning for existence.

Time was of the essence, he quickly sent out tendrils of his vast spiritual energy, searching for Naruto's soul.

* * *

Naruto was twisting in agony inside a large and complex seal array which was forcibly extracting the Kyuubi's soul into a large glowing demonic looking statue.

'FUCK! This shit hurts, why does this crap always happen to me?' Naruto thought as his fingers was desperately clawing themselves bloody against the granite floor. 'You know the answer to that yourself, idiot. I'm the fates whipping boys after all' he thought through clenched teeth he glared at the ominous shadows that was looking down on him from the ten fingers off the large statue's hands.

His eyes was continuously flashing from his natural blue eyes to the kyuubified red and as he focused on one seemingly inconspicuous shadow he could feel the Kyuubi inside off him letting out an angry and defiant roar before he felt something seemingly hook themselves into his consciousness, and drag it down into the darkest pits of hell.

* * *

Naruto instantly recognized his mindscape and the Kyuubi's rapidly decaying seal, but what he didn't recognize was the regal looking kyuubi looking down on him, with a calm serene expression and eons of wisdom shining in his now seemingly calm red eyes.

"Wha-" Naruto started before he was abruptly interrupted.

"_**Boy, listen carefully as I do not have much time to explain" **_if the calm behavior of the kyuubi was something that spooked Naruto, then the relaxed smooth voice really freaked him out. _**"Do not be afraid young one, I will not harm you as this will be my last moments in life."**_

"Right" Naruto drawled out slowly, completely unconvinced. "And why did you pull me here? Beg me to remove the seal?"

"_**There are many things you need to know young one, but we are out of time and so I can only give you the short summary." **_ The kyuubi gave a sad sigh as he was seemingly lost in the past when he continued _**"The Biju are forces of Nature, we are the guardians of this earth, entrusted by a higher power."  
**_  
'Que dramatic pause' Naruto thought while trying to figure out the fox's motives.

"_**The titans." **_

"The titans?" he asked slowly "and they are?"

"_**They are the makers!" **_The kyuubi proclaimed _**"The travelers of the universe, the builders of the world and bringers of life. Their vast powers far exceed my own, and countless millennia's ago when they visited this world. Which at the time was only a barren rock, they used their powers and turned it into a living world. The Titans also brought many creatures from around the universe to this planet, you humans are one of them." **_

And as the Kyuubi spoke, memories seemingly came to life around them and showed large wastelands which slowly grew into mountains and valleys, Naruto could see large humanoid looking creatures. (They where even larger than Gamabunta!) He was enraptured by the story as he could see life being created by the titans, how they made water out of nothing and shaped the world, and the portals where humans filtered through.

"_**But under the surface of this barren rock there were evil creatures who hated life, wraiths of darkness that had descended on this planet long before the titans arrived." **_

Suddenly the atmosphere turned cold as darkness swept across the now green lands, and large shadowy creatures that made the Kyuubi look like a kitten surfaced from the depths.

"_**These wretched creatures declared war on the titans, ravaging the land, but the titans had faced many dangers across the vast emptiness off space and they had yet to meet their match."**_

Naruto could feel the ripples off power through space and time as the Titans defeated the shadows and cast them back into the depths of the earth.

"_**The titans shackled them to the core of the planet, damning them to a eternity of torture, for creatures of darkness to be tied up to the smoldering flame of life must be unbearable. To safeguard this new world they created the nine biju's." **_

Naruto saw the leading titan infuse a small fox with a part of his power, and as the fox shape twisted and bubbled as it exploded outwards in a nova of power.

"_**I was the first, given a speck of power from Aman'Thul, the high father himself!"**_

He could hear the pride in the fox's voice as he watched the other biju take shape.

"_**Time passed and the world evolved, we guarded the world and its life, we became obsolete after a while and so we went to sleep, resting beneath your feet, waiting for the time we would be needed again." **_

Naruto felt the time speeding up as he blurred through what seemed to be thousands of years. He saw cities being built, large glass towers reaching towards the stars. He watched humanity grow and prosper, saw their struggles and failures, felt their despair as it all came burning down.

"_**Humanity has many gifts and equally many curses. As their nations grew, their pride and lust for power followed suit, soon wars broke out that laid waste to the continents. It was also this time that you humans discovered the forgotten gates, the portals that leads to the many worlds the titans seeded with life."**_

In the darkest night a group of men with hoods stood in a circle around a great portal, chanting and to Naruto's horror they brought forth a young female. Which was sacrificed and he could only watch in disgust, as they used her blood to power up the portal.

Sneering the kyuubi continued _**"Not a very proud moment in your kinds history, the portals where never intended to be used by humans alone, or powered by humans. By sheer luck, or should we say, tragedy for us. The portal actually powered up and connected to a foreign world, by using the blood of an innocent they connected to a different dimension, to the Twisting Nether and the bloodthirsty creatures that lurk there." **_

A large demonic looking creature steeped out the portal, two large horns from his forehead and leathery wings on his back, its clawed hands flexing slightly at the sight of the humans. It gave a seemingly subservient bow to the hooded men and they congratulated each other while the large creature gave a terrifying smile.

"_**That is the Nathreizm, also know as Dreadlords" **_The kyuubi said with revulsion _**"They are masters of trickery, deceit and guile. They take pride in fiendish destruction and in their eyes malice is the ultimate gift. To torment another creature with physical or moral agony offers them something superior to happiness or contentment. They whispered offers of great powers to man, and your kind listened, they accepted their offers and with that fateful deal struck that day, humankind brought the gaze of the burning legion on their world." **_

The days changed and the hooded men brought more innocents to the gates, women and children where sacrificed in thousands, and more of the dreadlords and different kinds of demons came through the portal.

"_**For the promise of power your kind sacrificed the innocent. As this worlds guardians we woke up and where understandably furious to say it mildly." **_

Naruto saw the Biju as he had never seen them before, fighting both humans and demons, he saw the Kyuubi purge scores of demonic looking dogs and their human masters. A large bull with eight tails impaled a large dreadlord, while the one tailed tanuki – ('Shukaku, Gara' Naruto thought with a pang of sadness at the memory of his friend) made the earth it self rise up and crush the invaders.

"_**In the end the powers we where granted by the titans crushed the invaders and with the combined effort of the Biju we closed off the portal, before any of the stronger demons could enter. We buried it in a place where it could never be reached again by human hands."**_ The kyuubi paused, while a look of deep sadness in his eyes he looked at Naruto_** "We thought us victorious and we let our guard down to our eternal shame, for you see, not even the titans are unfaultable. One of their own kind has fallen from grace, the former champion of the pantheon and brother of the highfather, Sargeras. He is the leader and founder of the burning legion. He is now known as The Destroyer, The fallen, The Daemon Lord, The great enemy of all life, the destroyer of worlds, The ravager of worlds." **_

A huge creature appeared before Naruto and he felt tremendous fear, more than he had ever felt in his life. It was huge, almost beyond comprehension, it was fully clad in a burning suit of molten black armor. Flames danced around its head forming a large mass of hair and a sweeping beard. A pair of horns extended from his forehead and a burning tail sweeps behind leaving a trail of embers in its wake. One of its arms hefts a massive, etched lance that is lined with a series of viciously hooked barbs.

"_**The portal had been too small for the higher echelons of the burning legion to enter, so they had been creating rituals to enforce their will on the demons and humans that had fallen under their control. In one of the last bastions of the Burning Legion on this world, there was one dreadlord left, through it Sargeras himself cursed us, the curse worked slowly, turning us to bloodthirsty beasts" **_the Kyuubi finished with a twinge of regret.

Naruto could only look up in awe as his brain processed what he had learned. "You never explained what the Burning Legion was and what its goals is" he asked suspiciously.

"_**The Burning Legion is a vast innumerable army of demons, infernals, and corrupted races who seek to destroy any trace of order in the universe. In theory they want it to return to how it was before the Titans brought order to the worlds and balanced nature. In practice, the Legion scours all life, down to the last plant and mineral, from the world it invades. The Legion is responsible for the genocide of thousands of races across the universe. Billions, if not trillions of lives has been lost to this scourge." **_

Naruto could only stare with his mouth open in horror. "Trillions?" he asked in a squeaky voice. "But what does all this have to do with us? The gate is locked away and…oh" something clicked in Naruto's mind, he might not have been the smartest, but he was far from stupid.

"The statue" he said breathlessly "you locked away the portal with your combined power, and so only your combined power can open it again, am I right?" The kyuubi nodded

"_**You are mostly correct, but they need our power for more than just that, as I was gifted by the Highfather I have one more use for the Burning Legion." **_The kyuubi said as he stared focusing his powers.

"Oh fuck, don't tell me that it gets worse?" Naruto blurted out and at the Kyuubi's sheepish look he gave an audible groan.

"_**The chains that keep the creatures locked beneath the earth was forged by the Titans and locked by Aman'Thul himself, and as such the power that I contain could be used to release them once again and-" **_

"WAIT-HOLD IT" Naruto stood there with his arms crossed in an x, making his body language scream 'the fuck are you smoking?' "You mean to tell me that the almighty titans, oh so wonderful creators of the world and lots of other important stuff. 'Forgot' that small detail when giving you your powers?"

"_**I do not think they anticipated something like this I'm afraid, they are powerful and wise yes, but as you can see with Sargeras they are not unfaultable." **_The kyuubi said softly _**"and as I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted me." **_Ignoring the undignified snort from Naruto the kyuubi continued. _**"If those creatures are ever released, they would join the Burning Legion and our world would most certainly be doomed." **_

"Oh...Well that's a bummer" Naruto said as he examined the now almost ruined Seal "Wait, where does the shinigami fit in?"

"_**The Shinigami as you know it is a demigod, it was a once a minor wraith, but instead of declaring war on the Titans he joined them and fought against his brethren." **_ The kyuubi said in disgust _**"It is a cowardly creature that traded his own kind for power, the Titans gave him some say over life and death before they left. By accepting the Titans gifts, it was forced to obey certain rules or be stripped of its power." **_

Nodding slowly, Naruto's thoughts went back to the battles he had seen and the history he now was privy to. "When you fought against the demons the first time, there were no ninjas? Where they hiding?" he asked and the Kyuubi could only let out a small groan. _**'What I wouldn't give for a smart container'**_ taking a breath the Kyuubi continued his story telling and Naruto couldn't help letting out a small shout of glee as the seal disappeared and memories started playing.

"_**As I told you, Sargeras cursed us, but we didn't turn into mindless beasts at once. We could feel ourselves changing, the youngest went mad first. As the eldest and most powerful biju I was spared most of the initial madness, but even I was powerless to stop it. I saw how it was changing us and I decided to act." **_

Memories flashed past as Naruto saw the Biju destroy the land they had once cherished. Until the memories stopped with a monk who had beseeched the Kyuubi for an audience.

"_**This man came from a poor village that had recently been destroyed by the sanbi, he came to me and asked why we where ravaging the land. He asked what they had done to anger us, and I could only answer truthfully, we where going mad, the corruption changed us to mindless beasts, luckily we where much weaker in this form. He asked if there was anything he could do to help us regain our sanity and I saw an opportunity." **_ The Kyuubi's tails had started weaving arcane symbols in the air and Naruto could feel something rising inside of him. It wasn't the usual bloodthirsty red chakra, but something different, it was calming and very powerful.

"_**I gifted him with a mastery of the elements, and he became known as the **__**Sage of the Six Paths**__. __**With his newly found power he went out in the world and fought the corruption where ever it was found. For as we found out, the Burning Legion was still active on our world, the dreadlord that had been Sargeras tool in cursing us was still on the loose, spreading lies and creating strife wherever it traveled."**_

Large battles took place and Naruto could only marvel at the Sage's strength.

"_**The madness took over my body at that time and I was forced to battle the Sage, but as I was weakened he used his Chibaku Tensei and trapped me in a cave in **__**Hi no Kuni, his struggle against the Dreadlord continued through his life, but even he could not defeat old age. He took apprentices and created organizations to fight against the darkness. But when he died it required only a whisper in the right ear from the dreadlord to turn the apprentices against each other."**_

The earth twisted and shattered as a large man used an unknown doton jutsu to make the earth swallow an entire village. Large dragons of fire burned through the forests as a large wave of water flooded a city.

"_**This was the start of the era of clan wars, the world changed and as time past your people forgot about the Burning Legion, lost in your own selfish little power games. Time passed and a young member of the Uchiha clan known as Madara wished for more power. At first he wanted the power to protect his clan, but as he gained strength his goals changed. Until one day when he meet the dreadlord, he made a deal with the demon and gave his soul away for power. To bad for him that the dreadlord wasn't interested in keeping his part of the deal, it possessed Madara and has been ever since." **_

Naruto couldn't say anything, he just stood there stupefied with his mouth bobbing like a fish.

"_**Later on he woke me up and directed me towards Konoha and the rest is as you know, history." **_The kyuubi could feel his powers disappearing, but he was finally ready. His tails twitched and as one they focused on one crack in the seal, easily shattering it, removing the obstacle that was keeping him imprisoned. Free at last he quickly snatched Naruto up.

"AHH, I knew it you are just tricking me." Naruto yelled as he tried to wriggle out of the Kyuubi's grasp.

"_**Stop struggling you foolish boy, this is hard enough with my powers being drained… Ahh, there we go." **_The kyuubi exclaimed as he impaled Naruto on his tail.

His mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt the strange power flood his entire being, it felt like his body was being changed, memories of places he had never visited flashed before his eyes and when the sensation finally faded he saw a look that he never thought he would ever see on the Kyuubi's face. Regret and worry.

"_**I am sorry boy, but this is for the world's safety. I am too weak to even think about fighting that demon, you have been karma's bitch your entire life Uzumaki Naruto, I will now give you a new chance, a fresh beginning. To keep the last piece they need for both the portal and chains locked away I will give you the gift of the Highfather, may the makers bless your path young one." **_

"Wait just a-" Naruto coughed up before he was interrupted by the sensation of being flooded by power again. But this time it was not painless, it felt like his essence was twisted and ripped apart before being reassembled.

The last thing Naruto saw and heard before succumbing to unconsciousness was a small metallic looking human say "oh my"

* * *

'Madara' watched the Kyuubi's essence being drawn into the statue and suppressed the urge to cackle manically. Finally his plans would be complete, soon he would use the powers of the guardians to open up the portal and release his master's new servants from their prison and he would be favored above all others! Even that blasted Tichondrius.

Everything was going as planned, when the Kyuubi decided to throw a wrench in the nathrezim's plans, he felt the power (oh what magnificent power, it reminded him of Sargeras himself after all) build itself up and basked the young human in a divine light before the sealing array exploded in a shower of stones, he saw through the dust another pulse of light, an vibrant red color which blinded him momentarily.

When his sight return he could only yell in fury as the container of the kyuubi had disappeared.

* * *

- And that's how far I got -

I got some more plans for it, the plot bunny jumped all over my brain after all.

Also I havent really decided how old Naruto should be and when it changes from cannon.

What I couldn't decide is what age should he appear in Azeroth, before the first burning legion invasion? before the orcs? before the third war?  
Where's Naruto? - With the metallic looking human I was hinting to the servants that the Titans left behind. So either Ulduman/Uldum/Ulduar or perhaps a undiscovered titan workplace.  
The powers he gained from the Kyuubi will have large consequences on his abilities but I would have / or need to plan it out so that he doesnt go completely overpowered from the start.

If someone wants to use parts of this or just borrow the entire intro go ahead. Just remember to send me a message so I can check it out and get a alert on it :3

* * *


	4. A true ninja part 1

Almost finished with newest fishy fate chap.  
Also some sad news, when I was home for a leave I found out that my stationary comp hdd died, so lost most of my notes on loyalty seal. Which pisses me off.  
I got some notes stored on a memory stick so, luckily I don't have to start from scratch again.

* * *

I saw a man die today.

It was the first time I saw someone die.

He just collapsed, like a puppet without strings.

'He was old after all, completely natural' someone had murmured in the crowd

I had been watching him for a while that day, I was hiding in the alley unnoticed by most, and those that did notice ignored me.

I do not know what it was that drew me towards him, he was old, slightly hunchbacked, seemingly from a long life off hard work. His noose was crooked, probably been broken a couple of times, his eyes where hardened and cold, his lips where locked in a constant sneer as he pressed himself through the crowds.

He was one of those old people you avoided, the seemingly angry, sarcastic bastards that would yell at you for the slightest mistake.

But something was different with him, something was seemingly off.  
Something I couldn't put my finger on, so I watched and observed.

It is after all something I've become rather good at after all.

I read it in a book once, one of those old tombs in the library, one of the few spots where I could be left alone by the other children. No angry glares, no whispers. The library was a sanctuary after all, and anyone making a racket in the sacred halls would get a lashing from its mighty overlord, the librarian.

-

In the old tomb, I found the golden rules about being a ninja.

**Decide upon your beliefs that you can truly live by.**

After all, how long could you last without breaking apart or becoming insane if you where forced to kill children all day long? Also, it said that you had to choose if you wanted to strike out on your own, or maybe become apart of a clan.

**Never publicize that you are a ninja.**

Anonymity means ___longevity_ in the ninja world. If they don't know who you are, they cannot strike you down.

**Learn how to move stealthily**

Stealth is many things, to move unseen or hide in the shadows. If they do not know you are there, then they cannot defend themselves against you.

Blending in do not only mean during a mission, blend into the environment, wear the appropriate clothes for a civilian in a crowd to slip by guards or interacting with others.

**Get and maintain a ninja body**

Your body is a tool and as long as it can perform the functions of a ninja, it is a valuable tool. Train your endurance, agility strength and flexibility. Learn breathing techniques, your body can do marvelous things, respect it.

**Know how to escape**

Escaping is not a cowardly action, it might be the most prudent action at the time. Only fool's fight a battle they cannot hope to win, another day alive is another day you can turn a fight in your favor.

**Know what a Ninja needs**

You do not need flashy tools to be deadly, do not always go for the easy way, observe, plan, execute!  
Learn the 18 disciplines of the ninja; Seishin-teki kyōyō, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Bōjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Sōjutsu, Naginatajutsu, Sui-ren, Bōryaku, Chōhō, Intonjutsu, Tenmon, Kusarigamajutsu, Kayakujutsu, Hensōjutsu, Chi-mon, Shinobi-iri and Bajutsu.

**Learn to control people and manipulate events not by force, but by words and actions**

Use people's desires, needs and wants against them. Humans need security, wealth, pride, strength and to have their wants and needs satisfied. Use this against them and pit them against each other to fulfill your goals.

**Feed your mind.**

With knowledge comes power and this can help you become more resourceful and to help you blend inn more easily.

**Master self control**

A true ninja is a master of his environment, which consequently requires one to be in control of ones self.  
To master ones self learn to cut your emotions out of the decision making, engage in rational and logical thinking no matter what the situation is, make tactical decisions that may upset one's ego, finding the flow of situations/problems and one's place with in them.

Do not let your emotions rule you, let yourself rule them.

**Silence is golden.**

One's first responsibility is to learn and practice ninjutsu in secrecy, and privately.  
After all, one cannot be a master ninja if one cannot keep something as simple as one's hidden identity a secret from those that surround us.

* * *

These rules had given Naruto a new outlook on life and he had adapted.

He tried to fit in with the other children but their parents always told them to stay away from him, not that he cared now.

He had a goal, an ambition…no, a destiny!

He would become the greatest ninja in his era and no one would ever know until it was too late.

And while the old man's eyes closed for the last time, a pair off blue eyes caught the moment in detail and stored it all.

* * *

A plot bunny I got after finding a list on www. wikihow. com/ Be - a - Ninja

This would be a series of mostly oneshots, this would be the start, the first time he saw someone die.

Would most likely follow up with his first kill, first near death experience and so on.  
If I'll make more of these I'll go back and flesh this up a bit.


End file.
